Voyeur
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes et Watson ont développé une drôle d'habitude pour pallier à leur solitude. Holmes/Watson


Titre: Voyeur (oui, je sais, encore un titre bidon)

Genre: Slash Holmes/Watson comme toujours

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi

Note: une petite pensée pour Callendra, puisqu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette fic. J'espère que ça te plaira puisque tu semblais si impatiente.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Nul besoin de réveil pour que j'émerge chaque matin à la même heure, quelque soit l'heure à laquelle je me suis couché la veille. Je suis tiré de mon sommeil tous les jours dès l'aube, systématiquement quelques minutes après Watson, qui est un perpétuel lève-tôt. C'est devenu notre routine, notre petit rituel, et j'y tiens comme à quelque chose de particulièrement précieux.

Ce matin donc, comme tous les autres, je quitte mon lit et me glisse silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain, où mon ami vient de commencer sa toilette. Jetant un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée, je le vois debout, totalement nu, devant la console de toilette. Ma respiration de même que mon pouls s'accélèrent sensiblement tandis qu'il commence ses ablutions. Il est si beau, si désirable. Chaque courbe de son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau, tout est un appel au péché. Je distingue quelques gouttes d'eau dévalant son torse si bien dessiné et me prends à souhaiter être l'une d'elles. Pouvoir courir sur sa peau, lécher son corps. Je n'aspire à rien d'autre.

Je désire cet homme comme je n'ai jamais rien désiré sur cette maudite planète. Et pourtant je dois faire taire cette envie comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose sale, d'une passion honteuse.

Je laisse courir mes doigts sur mon entrejambe, caressant sommairement mon membre tendu à travers l'épais tissu de ma robe de chambre. Je fais ce geste machinalement, espérant toujours parvenir à me débarrasser de l'inconfort ressenti, mais je ne ferais jamais rien de plus. Il n'est pas question que je me soulage. Je refuse de salir ce moment de félicité par des pulsions bestiales, comme si par cet acte tellement humain je risquais de souiller Watson.

Pourtant lui-même n'est pas totalement étranger à notre petite affaire. Il a compris depuis longtemps mes petites habitudes matinales et ne fait rien pour m'en dissuader, bien au contraire. La première fois remonte à près d'un an déjà. Me levant plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin-là, je trouvai en passant dans le couloir la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. Poussé par la curiosité, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour y découvrir le même spectacle que chaque jour désormais. Watson, nu, si désirable. Mes sentiments pour lui, et surtout mon attirance physique, me torturant depuis déjà nombres de mois, je le contemplai longtemps, appréciant à leur justes valeurs chaque ligne de son corps, que j'aurais pourtant préféré découvrir de façon plus intime encore. Plus vraiment moi-même à cet instant, je perdis tous mes réflexes et évidemment Watson finit par me surprendre. Mon état d'excitation ne faisant pas le moindre doute, il comprit ce que j'avais en tête mais ne m'adressa nul reproche. Se contentant d'un petit sourire entendu, il me souhaita le bonjour avant de rejoindre notre salon.

Depuis lors, je me plais à croire que cette fois-là, n'ayant pas l'habitude de me voir aussi matinal, il avait davantage laissé la porte ouverte par étourderie que toute autre intention moins avouable. Ce n'est plus le cas à présent. Mon petit rituel, il le partage avec moi. Je sais parfaitement que chaque matin désormais il laisse volontairement ouvert pour moi, tout comme il est conscient de mon regard sur lui tandis qu'il accomplit chaque jour les mêmes gestes. Si je me plais clairement dans ce rôle de voyeur, il est certain que lui prend tout autant de plaisir à être observé. Comme dans nombres d'autres aspects de notre quotidien, nous nous complétons dans cette déviance.

Pourtant nous n'en parlons jamais. A quoi bon ? Il sait que je suis là, que je l'observe puis m'éclipse discrètement tandis qu'il passe ses vêtements. Chacun s'en satisfait. Et si tout comme moi, j'ai la conviction qu'il voudrait que nous partagions bien plus que cela, je sais également que cela n'arrivera jamais. Lui serait tout à fait incapable d'assumer une telle relation hors norme. Et si pour ma part je pense m'en sentir capable, en revanche je n'envisage pas de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant le mettre mal à l'aise, j'ai bien trop de respect pour lui. Alors nous nous contentons de cela, noyant notre frustration respective dans ce rituel auquel je m'efforce de ne pas songer le reste du temps.

Tandis que je contemple ses muscles rouler sous sa peau à l'apparence si douce alors qu'il fini de se raser, je me fais la réflexion que sa toilette semble chaque jour plus longue que le veille. Passant ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches à défaut de pouvoir la passer sur son corps d'éphèbe, j'aime à penser qu'il le fait exprès. Sa façon à lui de nous offrir ce seul moment de répit dans nos vies solitaires.

Et voilà que déjà il enfile sa chemise. La magie s'est envolée. Désormais et pour les vingt-quatre heures à venir, de cet homme désirable qui s'expose à moi sans pudeur il ne restera rien, cédant la place à mon ami. Après un dernier regard triste vers son visage fermé, je retourne d'un pas lourd dans ma chambre, n'attendant plus qu'une chose désormais : être très vite à demain pour revivre encore une fois cet instant magique où nous sommes plus proches que jamais l'un de l'autre. Plus proches que jamais de ce que nous souhaiterions être réellement.

THE END.


End file.
